Romeo and Juliet of Dragon City
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: In Dragon City a fragile peace has lived between dragons and humans, but another dragon human war is threatening to erupt. In the conflict a great feud has been within two families, but secretly a young man and woman have formed a bond so powerful it may put a stop to it. For Moordryd and Nafisa will true love conquer all or will the hatred between their families tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet of Dragon City Prologue

3,000 years ago a great dragon human war threatened to rip apart the planet. But a single golden dragon, the last of its kind, chose a human to be his hero…a Dragon Booster. This Dragon Booster and the last gold dragon released the full power of the dragon and stopped the fight by turning all dragons back to gold.

The dragon is power.

Once they were our equals. Today humans control the dragon to race, compete, and fight at nearly 200 miles per hour.

Now dragons are once again ready to be released and the powerful Dragon of Legend will choose a young hero to save the planet…a Dragon Booster.

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Romeo and Juliet of Dragon City Chapter 1**

Racing season was upon Dragon City and racers from all over were gathering together to fight for an open academy spot specifically given to a few from this area. Only a few were offered each year and the best fought tooth and neck to get in. The fact the dragons were starting to act up weren't helping matters. Their behavior was becoming more and more erratic with the riders having less control over them. But while most were training and taking care of their dragons others sought more…amusing pastimes.

Like playing videogames for instance. Which is exactly what Artha Penn and his best friend Parmon Sean were doing at this exact moment.

Moving the handles on his controller Artha saw his passed a dragon on the holographic screen hovering in front of him.

"Yes," he said, smiling.

A screen with his face popping up in the top right corner, Parmon said "Whoa, nice moves, Artha. Now you're only three dragons behind me. Next time maybe use Blue Draconium Speed Gear and Red Maneuvering Gear on a white dragon-."

"Parmon, everything's not all strategy, gear, and Draconium energy. Sometimes, as in my case, it's just about being really, really good," said Artha, passing another dragon even as he spoke.

"Drac, Artha, do you have any idea what a great dragon racer you could be," asked Parmon.

"Real dragons," scoffed Artha, shaking his head. "Let's just stick with designing our vid game, Parmon. That's our ticket to fame and fortune."

"Is your dad still bugging you about going to the racing academy," inquired Parmon.

"All the time. It's like everywhere I go, his dragons are following me," said Artha. Right on cue the black and gold dragon called Beau stuck his head in between Artha and the screen. "See what I mean? Beau, I'm busy." Artha then turned and walked away ignoring Beau.

Artha and Parmon continued their game, but someone else no included themselves into their conversation.

"Maybe they just want you to spend some more time with them."

Artha snapped his head up to find his little sister Nafisa standing a couple of feet away. Nafisa and Artha were fraternal twins with him born a few minutes before her. Like Artha she had blue hair, but while his eyes were blue hers were a deep violet. She currently was carrying a handful of bags indicating she'd returned from running some errands for their household. The main difference these two shared was she was into racing while he didn't want anything to do with the sport.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to," said Artha, a bit snarky. "I'm not like you, Nafisa. I'm not a racer. Dad is just going to have to live with that."

Smiling Nafisa shrugged at him.

"Is that Nafisa," asked Parmon, hearing her name mentioned.

"Hey, Parmon," greeted Nafisa.

Getting back to the subject of their discussion, Parmon said "So how do you like the new wireless controllers I built? I got a hold of come Draconium capacitors, rewired the bypass on the old gear context, and then I rerouted the switching interfaces, and-."

Sparks flew from the controls on Artha's end of the game showing there were will a few kinks to work through.

Artha rolled his eyes at Parmon's rambling.

Clearing his throat, grinning sheepishly, Parmon said "Well, uh, it needs some tweaking."

More sparks flew.

"Parmon, it needs fixing," stated Artha.

Beau approached from the side and nudged at Artha's back with his nose. The force of the push made Artha fall to the ground. The game controls fell from his hands, landing behind Beau's massive feet.

As Artha was righting himself Beau spied the candy bar sticking from his shirt pocket. Bad luck for Artha that the brand is Beau's favorite. Leaning down Beau took the bar, threw it up into the air, and swallowed it hole. Unfortunately, Beau wasn't paying any kind of attention to where he was stepping and backed up on Artha's game.

"Beau, no," shouted Nafisa, but she was too late.

There was a crunch and Artha's game was demolished.

Beau lifted his leg, revealing the wrecked game system.

Slapping a hand to his face, shaking his head, Artha said "This is exactly why I like video game dragons better than real ones." He waved a hand at Beau, walking off. "Dumb dragon!"

"Dragons aren't dumb, Artha," admonished Nafisa, gently. She went over to the scattered parts and examined them. "These are salvageable. I'm sure if you brought them to Parmon, he'd fix them."

"Whatever," said Artha.

Traveling to Beau's head Nafisa rubbed her hands over his chin, forehead, and snout, saying "Don't listen to him, Beau. I know you're smart. He's the real dumbbell."

Beau laughed and nudged her side like he did Artha.

Steaming Artha was in no certain terms in a mood to be messed with. Having someone rudely bump into him from behind certainly didn't help matters.

"Out of my way, stable boy," said the interloper.

"Stable boy," echoed Artha, insulted, antagonizing. "I'm Artha Penn of Penn Stables. Who are you?"

"Moordryd Paynn, and I race dragons," said Moordryd, bringing a hand to his chest. He was a teen the same age as Artha and Nafisa. Smirking he pointed at some shovels leaning against a wall. "Huh, looks like you clean up after them."

Moordryd went to move off, but as he took the first step a squishing sound caused him to freeze with his face scrunching in disgust.

Gesturing at the heap of dragon crap Moordryd just stepped in, Artha laughed "Looks like you could use a little clean up yourself."

The trembling in Moordryd's shoulders showed his blood was boiling. Turning he grabbed Artha by the shirt and lifted him ready for a fight. Moordryd looked ready to hit Artha when he caught sight of Nafisa over his shoulder. Nafisa was watching the confrontation from a safe distance with Beau by her side. Moordryd looked into her wide eyes and the two just stared at each other. Whatever passed was silent and a message only they were partial to, but it got Moordryd to release.

Letting Artha go, Moordryd sneered "You're not worth the trouble." He then went on his way.

Frustrated a scowling Artha watched him go.

Uncomfortable with the encounter Nafisa took Beau to his stall and went inside the house. She put away the supplies she'd bought while out, but this was stood as a disguise for the true purpose of her outing.

Sneaking a bag out of one holding an amount of groceries Nafisa sneaked off to the bathroom. There she underwent a test she wanted to keep secret from her family. These passed three weeks she'd been feeling strange. She had a sneaking suspicion to what the cause was, but, dread invading her heart, she desperately hoped her intuition was wrong.

Holding the test in her shaking hands Nafisa impatiently waited for the results to be revealed. A few minutes after she did it they came in and Nafisa's worst fears were realized.

The test was positive. Nafisa was pregnant.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oh boy. This isn't going to be good.**


End file.
